


Everything's gonna be ok (Uncensored)

by bubu_s



Series: Random things I write when I'm studying at 2am [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/bubu_s
Summary: Taeyong is stressed out because he has received a lot of hate from antis.Jaehyun tries to help him with it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Random things I write when I'm studying at 2am [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216457
Kudos: 8





	Everything's gonna be ok (Uncensored)

**Author's Note:**

> It's too fluff to be smut and too smut to be fluff, idk wtf is this

"I brought you some tea," Jaehyun said as he entered Taeyong's room. He set the cup on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really..." Taeyong had the back of his hand resting on his forehead, a headache was bothering him at the moment, a pain not completely physical precisely.

Jaehyun stroked his face.

"Have your tea at least, you haven't eaten." Taeyong got up until he was sitting on his bed, leaning his back on the back of it. "Do you have a fever?"

"I don't think so. The pain is not that strong either."

"Hey," Jaehyun said looking into his eyes.

"Yes?" He did not answer, he simply smiled at the same time he approached the opposite and left a kiss on his lips, both of them moved slowly, enjoying the contact with the other, they separated once they noticed that they were missing the air.

“Take it easy, okay?” Taeyong nodded, took the mug in his hands and slowly poured the drink.

"They're going to kill me."

"Don't give them the luxury." He caressed his hand gently as he looked at it in detail. "You bite your nails..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He took Taeyong's hand and pulled it close to kiss it. "But it's your body, you have to take care of it."

"I know..."

"How you treat yourself is how you treat me, remember that everything that hurts you, will hurt me just the same."

"It should not be like that."

"But it is, so be careful."

"I have no desire. I don't even understand why, why I have to keep doing this. Okay, I like it, it's my dream and everything, but I will achieve my goals at what cost." Jaehyun listened to him attentively. "It really makes me want to go back to the past and remedy everything I've done."

"But you can't, you can't Taeyong. You do not get anything imagining yourself with a fixed life if you will never be able to have it. You must see the way to live the life you have."

"And that fucking makes me mad. That makes me mad. Why can't I fix the mistakes."

"Because each mistake shaped you as a person, each act built the Taeyong of now, you would not be the same if you had the ability to avoid all that."

"Maybe that's why I deserve all of this."

"It's not like that, don't say that. Nobody deserves to receive all this hatred, nobody. We all make mistakes, nobody is free from that, it is the nature of the human being. People need to make mistakes in order to learn and grow, it is the only way there is."

"As much as we all make mistakes, I must not do it... every single mistake will be in the sights of all those people."

"The ones who end up wasting their time are going to be them, looking for the error, you must be free to explore your whole person, to do what you like and achieve those goals that you propose. To achieve this you must be wrong. You were wrong before, you are wrong now and you will be wrong later. You will not get rid of that. But now you must build and strengthen yourself, to understand that everyone highlights others, to belittle their own mistakes and feel better about themselves. You will not get rid of those poor souls who need the suffering of others, to achieve their own disastrous happiness. Those mediocre people will not disappear, and you, as the good man that you are, must learn to ignore it, okay?"

"Thank you..."

"No need, handsome."

"You shouldn't waste your time on me, you know."

"There must be someone to open your eyes, and show you everything that is colorful, that you can't see, because of the black and white filter that you imposed on yourself."

"Jaehyun ..." he took his hand and smiled at him.  
  
"Eat something, I'll accompany you. Get up, come on,” they both got up and walked hand in hand to the kitchen.  
  
"We're gonna have dinner," Taeil said. "Are you going to eat with us?"  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"Taeyong." The newly appointed man looked up. "Come here, just a second." Jaehyun released his boyfriend's hand so that he could go calmly. Taeil, once Taeyong was close enough to him, he hugged him tightly.  
  
Jaehyun withdrew to give them their privacy, he understood that even if he was his boyfriend, he would still feel the need to set an example, like the hyung that he was. He knew that leaving him alone with the older one, he could loosen up better.  
  
Thing that happened; as soon as Jaehyun entered his room, Taeyong began to cry silently on the older man's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Taeyong, get rid of everything, calm down." He said at the same time that he stroked his back. "We are all here for you, don't forget that, we all love you." He spoke on behalf of the group, of the 23 beautiful guys, including Taeyong, that even though some knew each other more and others less, they would be unconditionally to support each other.  
  
"I'm fine..." He said, separating the hug. He sighed and wiped his face with a handkerchief that he pulled from the counter.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Taeil patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Easy." Taeyong nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Is nothing. And go find Jaehyun, the food is ready," Taeyong went to the room, in which Jaehyun was; As soon as he entered, the minor went towards him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Jaehyun whispered before kissing his lips, not even allowing him to process the question. "You are very handsome."  
  
"You always tell me."  
  
"I'll remind you in case you forget." He gave him a smile.  
  
"The food is ready, let's go." They held hands and went to the dining room.  
  
"Hyung!" Taeyong turned and saw how Haechan approached him with open arms. "I was very worried about you." He said while hugging him. "Good that you eat, good." He smiled at him and Taeyong smiled back.  
  
Jaehyun and Taeyong sat in the dining room, while serving the dishes they began to play with their hands.  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't want... I don't know... relax?" You know..." the youngest spoke suggestively.  
  
"Honey…" Taeyong unconsciously bit his lip.  
  
"And for me to go down..." He looked into his eyes.  
  
"Let's talk about this after lunch, I don't want to have a problem here."  
  
"Okay," the boys arrived and ate like any other day.  
  
"Taeyong."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're going out, I guess you guys are going to stay."  
  
"Yes, we will stay here."  
  
"Okay, if something happens, call us."  
  
"Yeah, sure." They put the dishes in the dishwasher, tidied up the dining room, and said goodbye.  
  
They had the apartment to themselves.  
  
"Love... then?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You want?" He walked over to Taeyong and touched his neck gently. "I'd be bottoming. It would be good for you to relax a little, don't you think?"  
  
"Okay," he approached his and kissed him fiercely; as they kissed they walked into the room.  
  
"I hope and don't be suspicious," Jaehyun said.  
  
"Oh baby... it's obvious they came out so that we could do this; or do you think everyone wanted to watch Star Wars out of nowhere?  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Maybe you're right," they laughed. "You haven't been bottoming for a long time..."  
  
"A gift from me."  
  
"Thanks baby." He kissed him again and pushed him slowly until he fell onto the bed.  
  
"You know what my weakness is," Jaehyun said. He turned his head slightly, exposing his neck.  
  
"Obviously I know," he smiled and went down to kiss his neck.  
  
"Ah... Taeyong... mmh..."  
  
"Moan for me baby."  
  
"Like this..." Taeyong gently nipped his neck, leaving it slightly red.  
  
"Mgh..." He slowly unbuttoned Jaehyun's shirt until he took it off completely, leaving his torso bare.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Like you... get naked, I don't want to be the only one." Jaehyun took off his pants, while Taeyong stripped off all of his clothes.  
  
"Mgh... as sexy as you are, Taeyong."  
  
"Handsome," he bit his lip gently as he lowered Jaehyun's boxers, the newly appointed man got up slightly, to repeat the act with his boyfriend.  
  
"Make me yours." He stared into his eyes, which aroused Taeyong even more.  
  
"Mmh... baby..."  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm your daddy."  
  
"Daddy..." Taeyong went down to leave kisses on his neck and went to one of his nipples, which he licked and bit at his pleasure.  
  
"You like?"  
  
"Yeah daddy... I love it..." Taeyong continued down his torso leaving kisses, until he reached his crotch. "He kissed his hip and then put his cock in his mouth. Daddy... mmh..." he put him in and took his member out slowly, giving several licks to his glans. With his hands he caressed his testicles, to stimulate him even more. He stayed like that for a while and then pulled the member out of his mouth. He moved his head lower, parted Jaehyun's butt a bit and licked his entrance. "Taeyong... more."  
  
"Do you want me to come in?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Taeyong took out a condom next to a bottle of lube that he kept on the nightstand; he exposed the condom and splashed lubricant on his hands.  
  
"Spread your legs a little baby," Jaehyun opened his legs for him. Taeyong stuck a finger into his entrance.  
  
"Mgh..." He bit back a groan.  
  
"I hope this doesn't affect your practices."  
  
"It won't, don't worry..." He trailed off as Taeyong inserted a second finger. "Ah... keep it up."  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Put another one in, I need more." Taeyong ignored him and put a third and final finger at the entrance of him, to start simulating. "More... deeper daddy..."  
  
"Baby..." he thrust his fingers as deep as he could until he touched his prostate.  
  
"Ah!"

"Daddy... like this..."  
  
"Jaehyun... if you like it so much... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because... mmh... I know you like to go down... ah..."  
  
"But the idea is that you still enjoy yourself."  
  
"Daddy... yeah... I know... ah!" The fact that Taeyong wouldn't stop jerking him didn't help him respond much.  
  
"Did you touch yourself?"  
  
"Mgh... yes..."  
  
"Baby ... tell me next time, I have no problem with being the top."  
  
"Yeah... daddy... ah..."  
  
"Oka..." He pulled his fingers from him.  
  
"Mmh..." Taeyong grabbed the condom and put it on. He took the bottle of lube and spread it on his member, his hands, and Jaehyun's entrance.  
  
"I'm going in," he told him as he took his legs and spread them. He aligned his cock with his entrance and introduced him fully.  
  
"Ahh!" Jaehyun moaned loudly. "Daddy..." Taeyong started to thrust him, he knew he wasn't ready, but the excitement got the better of them both. He gave a couple of accurate thrusts, abusing Jaehyun's prostate. "Taeyong!" he moaned sharply once he came.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
"Mmh... sorry..." Taeyong's thrusts didn't allow him to speak properly.  
  
"It's okay, I'll make you cum twice."  
  
"Daddy…" Taeyong turned him over, turning him onto his stomach, and lifted only his butt. He penetrated him again, grabbed his member and began to masturbate him to the rhythm of the thrusts. "Taeyong…" tears went down his cheeks, no matter how much he had already come, his member was dripping again.  
  
"Jaehyunnie..." he murmured, "Always so tight..."  
  
"Mmh... Taeyong... more..."

"Moan for me, handsome."  
  
"A-ah... Taeyong... daddy..."  
  
"That..." Jaehyun stepped away from Taeyong for a moment, changed positions and started riding him. In the room the only thing that could be heard was the clash of the skins and the uncontrolled moans of Jaehyun. Jaehyun accelerated the movement, been having sex for more than 2 years allowed them to know that both were about to come; said and done: they both came. "God..." he sighed.  
  
"Taeyong..."  
  
"Yes?" He asked as he took off the condom and threw it in the trash can.  
  
"Kiss Me."  
  
"Jaehyun..." he smiled and went over to kiss him. "Hey..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Thanks... I... needed this, you know."  
  
"I know Taeyong, it's nothing, it's not like I didn't enjoy it," they laughed. "You do it amazing."  
  
"Or maybe you were very hot."  
  
"With you, anyone."  
  
"Baby..." he laughed lightly. "Let's take a shower, we're full of sweat and cum..."  
  
"And what did you expect?  
  
"Jaehyun"  
  
"Tell you I can't feel my ass."  
  
"Come here, I'll take you." He took him in his arms and they went to shower.  
  
When they got out of the shower, the boys had already returned.  
  
"Hi... Jaehyun..." Johnny smiled. "So bottoming huh, look how I get you." He touched the notorious bite on his neck.  
  
"Shh shut up."  
  
"Okay," he laughed. "You shouldn't be ashamed if, when you break Taeyong's ass you tell me how much you like him, now it's the same."  
  
"Johnny..."  
  
"Go say hi to the others," he said and went into his room.  
  
"Sweetheart, Johnny is right..."  
  
"Mmh..."  
  
"It doesn't matter... let's say hello." They went to the living room, bowed a couple of times and talked to the boys.  
  
"The truth was quite calm, and you?"  
  
"Netflix & chill..." Jaehyun said and everyone laughed.  
  
"How do you think of putting that back..."  
  
"At most they thought I was with a girl, I don't think they thought more than that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nothing happened when..." Taeyong silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Be careful." he stroked his hand.  
  
"Voucher..."  
  
"Baby... are you sleepy?" Jaehyun nodded and the others laughed.  
  
"Maybe how you treated him."  
  
"Don't say things..."  
  
"Go to sleep, tomorrow we have to practice."  
  
"Come on." He grabbed Jaehyun's hand and they went to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :((


End file.
